1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus, an image forming apparatus, and a sheet-shaped medium after-treatment apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that there exists a sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus for aligning a sheet-shaped medium, which is image-formed and is conveyed sequentially at regular intervals, and is aligned onto a tray as piling means in a piled state, and for sorting them.
As an example of the sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus, an unknown highly efficient sheet-shaped aligning apparatus exists. The outline of the apparatus is that it includes discharging means for discharging a sheet-shaped medium conveyed therein, sheet piling means (hereinafter referred to as tray) for piling the sheet-shaped medium discharged by the discharging means, arranging means such as arranging members disposed adjacently each other so that the ends, which are in parallel with sheet-shaped medium discharge direction by said discharging means, of sheet-shaped medium piled on the tray are interposed therebetween, and sorting means for sorting the sheet-shaped medium by moving said tray or said arranging means by certain amount in shift direction which is perpendicular to the sheet-shaped medium discharge direction by said discharging means.
Said sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus constitutes a part of image forming apparatus, or a part of sheet-shaped medium after-treatment apparatus, so that it aligns the next sheet-shaped medium conveyed sequentially, and executes sorting treatment as necessary.
For said alignment, arranging operation by said arranging means is implemented, and sorting action by said sorting means is implemented for said sorting, with respective actions for the alignment or the sorting being executed at regular intervals which is the same as intervals at which sheet-shaped medium are conveyed sequentially.
For instance, within the time interval during which a sheet-shaped medium is discharged and the next sheet-shaped medium is discharged, (1) returning operation (which is out of the scope of the present invention) for executing arrangement in the direction of discharge by using inclination of tray or by returning sheet-shaped medium until it rests upon end fence by means of returning means to arrange just-discharged sheet-shaped medium with edges, which are in the direction of discharge, of already discharged sheet-shaped medium, (2) arranging operation for interposing edges, which are in the direction of shift, of sheet-shaped medium between arranging means together with the same bundle of sheet-shaped medium already discharged to arrange edges of sheet-shaped medium in the direction of shift, and (3) sorting means for shifting the tray (or arranging member) by certain amount after the last sheet-shaped medium of the same bundle is discharged and before the first sheet-shaped medium of the next bundle arrives, are required.
One example of the sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus equipped with arranging means which are capable of executing the above sorting action is described in reference to FIG. 163.
In FIGS. 163(a) and (b), a tray 12 which is movable up and down is arranged on the left of a pair of discharging rollers 3 as discharging means. The tray 12 is controlled through control function which is not shown so that it is at a distance, which is appropriate for discharging, from a nip portion of the discharging rollers 3.
A sheet-shaped medium discharged from the discharging rollers 3 is got contacted with an end fence 131 along with inclination of the tray 12 due to its weight or returning a claw which is not shown, and finally, so-called longitudinal alignment is achieved.
A pair of arranging members, which are shaped as panels, are arranged opposed to each other in the direction of piercing the plane of the drawing above the tray 12. A front arranging member is designated by reference numeral 102a, however, one arranging member 102b which is located inside through the plane of the drawing farther than the arranging member 102a is not shown.
An upper portion (base portion) of the arranging member 102a is pivotally connected with a shaft 108 having its length in the direction of piercing the plane of drawing (hereinafter, shift direction). An upper end of the arranging member 102a is sliding fitted into a recess defined as a pedestal 105a. A pedestal 105a is formed so that the shaft 108 and a guide shaft 109 which is parallel with the shaft 108 are capable of sliding by, and its upper portion is affixed to a belt which is mounted on and between a pair of pulleys in the direction of shift. One of pulleys supporting the belt is denoted by reference number 120a. In addition, a motor for driving the pulley 120a (stepping motor) is denoted by reference number 104a. 
By driving the motor 104a, the pulley 120a, and therefore the belt, are rotated. In this manner, the pedestal 105a is displaced, and the arranging member 102a is displaced in the direction of shift.
A shaft 110 is arranged in parallel with the shaft 108, and is in contact with the shoulder 102a4 defined on the arranging member 102a. The contact point is located spaced apart and diagonally from the shaft 108 in the right side thereof. The shaft 110 is in contact with free end side of a L-shaped lever 113 which is rotatable about a supporting shaft 112. The other side of the lever 113 is connected to a plunger of a solenoid 115 via a spring 114.
When the solenoid 116 is off, the free end side of the arranging member 102a is pivoted about the shaft 108 due to its own weight so that the free end side of the arranging member 102a is positioned into the recess 80a which is defined in the tray 12, for example, as shown in FIG. 163(a). This position is the extremely pivoted position of the arranging member 102a, and the position is sustained by contact of a part of the arranging member 102a and a recessed portion of the pedestal 105a. 
When the solenoid 115 is turned off, if there is a sheet-shaped medium during pivoting movement, the arranging member 102a rests upon the sheet-shaped medium during pivoting movement and stops pivoting, and otherwise, pivots until it contacts inside the recess 80a of the tray 12 (rotating position for arrangement). Rotating position for arrangement is a position in the direction of rotation of the arranging member, and in this rotating position for arrangement, arrangement position in the direction of shift can be taken.
If the solenoid 115 is turned on, as shown in FIG. 163(b), shaft 110 is pressed down by lever 113, being guided through a long hole 90a, and the arranging member 102a pivots about the shaft 108 and is evacuated above the tray 12 (rotating position for evacuation).
As described above, since the same structure as the structure for driving the arranging member 102a is applied for the arranging member 102b, by operating the stepping motor 104a for driving the arranging member 102a and stepping motor 104b for driving the arranging member 102b which is not shown, respectively, the arranging members 102a and 102b can be approached or separated each other. In addition, by this operation, so-called transverse arrangement which means arrangement of the sheet-shaped medium discharged onto the tray 12 in the direction of shift can be executed.
When discharge for a bundle of sheets having a certain number of sheets are finished by executing the transverse arrangement by action of the arranging member 102a and 102b upon each sheet-shaped medium being discharged onto the tray 12, the tray 12 is displaced in the direction of shift to sort the next bundle from the previous one before the next bundle of the sheet-shaped medium start to be discharged.
Regarding the first invention, if the arranging members 102a, 102b remain in the same position as during arranging operations and do not follow the movement of the tray 12, the arranged sheet-shaped medium may be disarranged by being caught by any of the arranging members 102a, 102b. 
Thus, prior to displacement of the tray 12, for example, solenoid is turned on. Then, since free end side of the arranging member 102a (102b) is moved upward as shown in FIG. 162(b), the sheet-shaped medium, which have been already arranged and piled on the tray 12 can be arranged without being disarranged.
According to the sheet-shaped medium alignment apparatus of the present invention, when the arranging member 102a (102b) is rotated about the shaft 108 toward a rotating position for evacuation, the shaft 110 is pressed down by the force of the solenoid 115. Since the range of pivoting of the arranging member 102a (102b) is determined by up and down stroke of the shaft 110, the range of pivoting is limited as such. Displacement amounts of the arranging means 102a, 102b are not determined only by two positions, i.e., the rotating positions for arrangement and evacuation shown in FIG. 163, and the arranging member 102a (102b) is always located above the tray 12.
When the sheet-shaped medium piled on the tray 12 is taken up by a proper operator, the operator""s hand may be injured by being scratched by the arranging member 102a (102b), or the arranging member 102a (102b) may be broken during the piled sheet-shaped medium being picked up from the tray 12.
Regarding the second invention, in the structure including sheet piling means moving up and down in the vicinity of discharging opening which is equipped with ejecting means, protruded arranging means may disturb the up and down movement of sheet piling means.
Regarding the third invention, as described above, when the solenoid 115 is off, if there is the sheet-shaped medium during pivoting movement, the arranging member 102a will rest upon the sheet-shaped medium during pivoting movement and stop pivoting, and otherwise, pivot until it contacts inside the recess 80a of the tray 12 (rotating position for arrangement). The arranging member 102b behaves likewise.
Distance from the discharging rollers 3 to the tray 12, i.e., height of tray is sensed by a sensor not shown, and so controlled that the free ends of the arranging members 102a, 102b face the sides of the sheet-shaped medium on the tray 12, and arranging function is completed in this manner.
In addition, each arranging member 102a, 102b which is in rotating position for arrangement is in extreme pivot position, as described above, and this position is sustained by part of the arranging member 102a being in contact with recessed end of the pedestal 105a. 
In sorting mode, posture of the arranging member is alternated between two positions per every bundle, that is, between being rested on the sheet-shaped medium and being faced with side ends of sheets. Also, in a simple piling mode, other than sorting mode, free end side of the arranging means is situated at the respective side end of the sheet-shaped medium so that each time sheet-shaped medium is sent to between the arranging members, arranging members are moved toward each other to arrange the sheet-shaped medium.
The sheet-shaped medium discharged and piled onto the tray 12 may be curled due to various factors, and direction of this curling is tend to depend on model of apparatus. Either in the case of sorting mode or simple piling mode without sorting, as the amount of sheet-shaped medium piled on tray is getting increased, tendency to curl becomes intensified, therefore, in accordance with direction or size of curl of the sheet-shaped medium piled on the tray 12, the free end side of the arranging member, which is in rotating position for arrangement, strikes the sheet-shaped medium in vain, or the arranging member disturbs shifting of the tray 12 to impede arrangement of sheets, resulting in incomplete arranging function.
The object of the third invention is to provide a sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus, an image forming apparatus, and a sheet-shaped medium after-treatment apparatus which can implement good arrangement function by means of arranging member even if curling of a sheet-shaped medium piled on sheet piling means occurs.
In order to accomplish above objects, the present invention has constitutions as described below.
(The First Invention)
(1) A sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus including discharging means for discharging a sheet-shaped medium conveyed therein, sheet piling means for piling the sheet-shaped medium discharged by the discharging means, arranging means for arranging the sheet-shaped medium by interposing therebetween the ends, which are parallel with the sheet-shaped medium discharge direction by said discharging means, of the sheet-shaped medium piled on the sheet piling means, and sorting means for sorting the sheet-shaped medium by moving said sheet piling means or said arranging means by certain amount in shift direction which is perpendicular to the sheet-shaped medium discharge direction, wherein said arranging means can be moved from a position where said arranging means perform arranging operation for the sheet-shaped medium on said sheet piling means to position where said arranging means are received in a main body to be received, and also can be moved from said receiving position to position where the arranging means perform said arranging operation (claim 1). According to the first aspect of the present invention, it is possible to avoid injury of operator""s hands during picking up the sheet-shaped medium by being disturbed by the arranging means, or breakage of the arranging means.
(2) The sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus described in paragraph (1), wherein said arranging means are displaced by rotating motion from said receiving position (rotating position for receiving) to position to perform said arranging operation (rotating position for arranging) (claim 2). According to the second aspect of the present invention, a simple structure can be obtained by rotating motion around a rotating shaft.
(3) The sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus described in paragraph (2), wherein a guide which allows said arranging means to move sliding in said shift direction about the rotating shaft which is the center of said rotating motion is provided (claim 3). According to the third aspect of the present invention, a structure of the apparatus is simplified by common use of driving means. According to the fourth aspect of the present invention, displacement between the rotation position and receiving position can be obtained simply by rotating motion.
(4) The sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus described in paragraph (3), wherein said arranging member is moved to said rotation position for receiving to be received by rotating said rotating shaft (claim 4). According to the fifth aspect of the present invention, it is possible to pivot said arranging member to three positions by one common driving means.
(5) The sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus described in any of paragraph (2) to (4), wherein said arranging means can be moved by rotating said rotating shaft so that, in rotating position for arrangement, rotating position for receiving and rotating position between said rotating position for arrangement and said rotating position for receiving, free end side of said arranging member can be moved from the sheet-shaped medium on the tray to rotating position for evacuation where said arranging means are evacuated, and this movement can be executed by a driving source of said rotating shaft (claim 5).
(6) The sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus described in paragraph (5), wherein said arranging means have certain amount of free rotation area about said rotating shaft (claim 6). According to the sixth aspect of the present invention, an arranging member is rotated with a rotating shaft, while free end side of the arranging member is forced up due to its own weight to perform arranging operation.
(7) The sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus described in paragraph (6), wherein said rotation area is defined by a gap in said rotation direction in engagement portion between a convex portion formed in either one of said rotating shaft or said arranging member and a concave portion formed in the other one (claim 7), According to the seventh aspect of the present invention, an arranging operation is performed by rotating the arranging member with the rotating shaft, while forcing up free end side of the arranging member using its own weight.
(8) The sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus described in any one of paragraph (3) through (7), wherein said arranging means include a pair of arranging members for performing arranging operation in which positions of two ends of the sheet-shaped medium, which are in parallel with said discharge direction, are arranged by putting the sheet-shaped medium, which is discharged from said discharging means and piled on said tray, with the two ends thereof lying between the arranging members and getting in contact with the arranging members, and the arranging means perform said arranging operation to arrange the sheet-shaped medium piled after said sorting action in different position from the sheet-shaped medium piled before said sorting action so that the arranging means are received into a main body of the apparatus by being pivoted at a predetermined position as a home position thereof (claim 8). According to the invention described in the 8th aspect of this invention, the arranging member can be briefly moved into received position for every sheet-shaped medium having various sizes available.
(9) The sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus described in paragraph (8), wherein after completion of a series of arranging actions, said arranging means are moved to said home position, then received into said rotating position for receiving (claim 9). According to the invention of the 9th aspect of this invention, rapid movement from rotating position for receiving to the home position is possible.
(10) The sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus described in paragraph (9), wherein if there are subsequent jobs to be done, it is prohibited that said arranging member is moved to said home position and received into said rotating position for receiving (claim 10). According to the invention of the 10th aspect of this invention, since time required for reciprocation to the home position is saved, time for moving to receiving position for subsequent job can be shorten.
(11) The sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus described in any of paragraph (8) to (10), wherein if load exceeding certain amount is applied to the arranging member during rotation of said arranging member, configuration which prevents said arranging member from pivoting toward said rotating position for receiving is employed (claim 11). According to the invention of the 11th aspect of this invention, there is no possibility of injury when rotation is blocked by hands.
(12) The sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus described in paragraph (11), wherein said load exceeding certain amount is set as a load that is stronger than a load that will not hurt human body in case that pivot movement of the arranging member is blocked by some part of human body (claim 12). According to the invention of the 12th aspect of this invention, injury of human body is avoided.
(13) The sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus described in paragraph (12), wherein said arranging member is adapted to apply energized force in rotating direction (claim 13). According to the invention of the 13th aspect of this invention, it is easy to establish safe rotation by regulating the energized force.
(14) The sheet-Shaped medium aligning apparatus described in paragraph (13), wherein said energized force is automatically applied by the movement of said arranging member from said receiving position to said home position (claim 14). According to the invention of 14th aspect of this invention, safety for home position is guaranteed.
(15) The sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus described in paragraph (14), wherein an evacuation shaft with a convex portion or concave portion engagingly separable with a concave portion or convex portion defined in said arranging member is disposed in said home position on said rotating shaft, the evacuation shaft is pressed by energized forcing means so that rotation force which is in the same direction as the direction of rotation of said arranging means during receiving is applied, and rotation of said evacuation shaft by the energized forcing means is stopped by a stopper at a certain rotation position (claim 15). According to the 15th aspect of the present invention, engagement with the arranging member is made easier by holding the position of jogger evacuation shaft.
(16) The sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus described in paragraph (15), wherein said certain rotation position of said evacuation shaft was selected to be the same rotation position as the convex portion or concave portion defined in said rotating shaft (claim 16). According to the 16th aspect of the present invention, on rotating shaft, it is possible to automatically engage with jogger evacuation member without depending on the movement of the arranging member to the rotation position for receiving. According to the 17th aspect of the present invention, it is possible to maintain the arranging member engaged and integrated with the jogger evacuation shaft in the same rotation position as the convex portion or concave portion defined in said rotating shaft.
(17) The sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus described in paragraph (16), wherein a stopper of said evacuation shaft is comprised by combination of an arc-shaped long hole, having its center at core of said rotating shaft, which allows said arranging member to rotate in a certain rotation range in opposite direction to the rotation direction thereof during receiving, and projection engaged with the long hole, and the shaft was arranged integrally with said rotating shaft (claim 17).
(18) The sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus described in paragraph (17), wherein said certain rotation range is pivot range of said arranging member about said rotating shaft, and range in which said arranging member can be displaced by rotating from said rotating position for arrangement to rotating position for receiving (claim 18). According to the 18th aspect of the present invention, since idle rotation of the arranging member about the rotating shaft is possible in the region between rotation positions from rotation position for arrangement to rotation position for receiving, accident can be avoided.
(19) An image forming apparatus including image forming means for performing image forming on a sheet-shaped medium and conveyance means for conveying the sheet-shaped medium on which image forming has been done, wherein the sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus described in any of paragraph (1) to (18) is provided (claim 19). According to the 19th aspect of the present invention, safety is assured for the image forming apparatus.
(20) A sheet-shaped medium after-treatment apparatus including sheet-shaped medium after-treating means for performing after-treatment on a sheet-shaped medium and conveyance means for conveying the sheet-shaped medium on which after-treatment has been done, wherein the sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus described in any of paragraph (1) to (18) is provided (claim 20). According to the 20th aspect of the present invention, safety is assured for the sheet-shaped medium after-treatment apparatus.
(21) The sheet-shaped medium after-treatment apparatus described in paragraph (20), wherein said sheet piling means are configured to move up and down through said discharging means (claim 21). According to the 21st aspect of the present invention, arrangement performance for the sheet piling means, which move up and down through the discharging means, are improved by receiving the arranging means in a main body,
(The Second Invention)
(1) A sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus including discharging means for discharging a sheet-shaped medium conveyed therein, sheet piling means for piling the sheet-shaped medium discharged by the discharging means, arranging means for arranging the sheet-shaped medium by interposing therebetween the ends, which are parallel with the sheet-shaped medium discharge direction by said discharging means, of the sheet-shaped medium piled on the sheet piling means, and sorting means for sorting the sheet-shaped medium by moving said sheet piling means or said arranging means by certain amount in shift direction which is perpendicular to the sheet-shaped medium discharge direction, wherein driving means are provided for executing arrangement operation by allowing said arranging means to be received by being moved from arranging operation area, where arranging operation for the sheet-shaped medium can be performed on said sheet piling means, to receiving area in a main body, and by moving said arranging means from said arranging operation area to said receiving area (claim 22). According to the 22nd aspect of the present invention, the structure can be simplified by common use of driving means.
(2) The sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus described in paragraph (1), wherein, in said shift direction, said receiving area was arranged outside said discharging means (claim 23). According to the 23rd aspect of the present invention, the arranging means can be received in safe area without being interfered by the discharging means.
(3) The sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus described in paragraph (1), wherein, in said shift direction, position which corresponds to said receiving area was determined as the home position (claim 24). According to the 24th aspect of the present invention, it is easy to control.
(4) The sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus described in paragraph (1), wherein, in said shift direction, said receiving area was arranged outside said arranging operation area (claim 25). According to the 25th aspect of the present invention, it is relatively easy to arrange receiving area since any member or device necessary for arranging operation is disposed outside arranging operation area.
(5) The sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus described in paragraph (1), wherein, in said shift direction, said receiving area was arranged outside said sheet piling means (claim 26). According to the 26th aspect of the present invention, in shift direction, up and down movement of the sheet piling means is not disturbed since receiving area is disposed outside the sheet piling means.
(6) The sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus described in paragraph (5), wherein since said sheet piling means shift between at least two stationary positions, said arranging means are determined to be received in said receiving area when it is in a arbitrary position between the two stationary positions (claim 27). According to the 27th aspect of the present invention, during receiving the arranging means, interference between the arranging means and sorted/arranged sheet-shaped medium is avoidable.
(7) The sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus described in any of paragraph (1) to (6), wherein said arranging means are engaged sliding and pivotally with a guide shaft which is disposed so that the longitudinal direction of its guide pipe formed in base thereof corresponds to said shift direction (claim 28). According to the 28th aspect of the present invention, arranging means can be evacuated to receiving position where hand of operator is not disturbed during picking up sheet-shaped medium by reciprocating arranging means in shift direction to arrange sheet-shaped medium, and after the arranging operation, by pivoting the arranging means.
(8) The sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus described in paragraph (7), wherein an engagement recess having depth in perpendicular direction to said guide shaft is defined in said guide pipe, wherein part of driving block for applying driving force reciprocatable in said shift direction is sliding engaged with said engagement recess, and wherein said guide pipe is adapted to pivot to said receiving position about said guide shaft within a range in which said engagement do not released (claim 29). According to the 29th aspect of the present invention, since arranging operation required by arranging means and pivoting action toward receiving position can be performed by power transmission from driving block, operational mechanism can be simplified.
(9) The sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus described in paragraph (8), wherein regulating means for regulating position of pivot of said arranging means are formed in outer periphery of said guide pipe (claim 30). According to the 30th aspect of the present invention, the arranging means can take certain position such as rotating positions for arrangement, evacuation and receiving.
(10) The sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus described in paragraph (9), wherein said regulating means comprise a first projection which is part of means for regulating rotation of said arranging means due to its own weight to put posture of said arranging means into rotating position for arranging in said arranging operation area, and a second projection engageable with recess of cam disposed in area corresponding to said receiving area (claim 31). According to the 31st aspect of the present invention, rotating position for arrangement for rotating area for arrangement, and received state for receiving area are automatically realized.
(11) The sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus described in paragraph (10), wherein said recess of cam comprises a straight line section extending toward said shift direction and curved section for rotating free end of said arranging means toward said receiving area (claim 32). According to the 32nd aspect of the present invention, the second projection can be guided into the recess of cam smoothly.
(12) The sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus described in paragraph (10) or (11), wherein said first projection is engaged with weight rod guided and supported on said driving block to be operative within certain range of stroke so that arranging means are pivoted about said guide shaft by moment due to self-weight of said arranging means toward said rotating position of arrangement, and press-driven by press-driving means using solenoid to be displaced from rotating position for arrangement to rotating position for evacuation (claim 33). According to the 33rd aspect of the present invention, by means of the press-driving means, the arranging means can be switched simply and reliably at rotating position for arrangement and rotating position for evacuation.
(13) The sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus described in paragraph (12), wherein said weight rod is disposed to correspond to the arranging operation area, and does not reach the area corresponding to said receiving area, and wherein a sensor for switching said press-driving means to off state is disposed just before the position where said guide pipe is introduced into said recess of cam (claim 34). According to the 34th aspect of the present invention, the second projection can be introduced smoothly into the recess of cam by automatically displacing arranging means to arranging position for evacuation.
(14) The sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus described in paragraph (10) to (12), wherein said first projection is engaged with weight rod, with the first projection above said second projection (claim 35). According to the 35th aspect of the present invention, in the arranging operation area where weight rod can reach, the arranging means can be put reliably in rotating position for arrangement or in rotating position for evacuation by securely press-driving weight rod with the first projection.
(15) The sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus described in paragraph (12), wherein said arranging means press up said weight rod to upper limit of said stroke using its own weight so that said arranging means are sustained at said rotating position for arrangement, and wherein weight rod press-driving means press- drive said weight rod said weight rod to lower limit of said stroke so that said arranging means are displaced to said rotating position for evacuation (claim 36). According to the 36th aspect of the present invention, by means of the press-driving means, arranging means can be simply and securely switched to rotating position for arrangement and evacuation.
(16) The sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus described in paragraph (15), wherein, when said weight rod press-driving means are on, said arranging means are in a position where said second projection conforms to inlet of said recess of cam (claim 37). According to the 37th aspect of the present invention, the second projection can be smoothly directed to the recess of cam.
(17) The sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus described in paragraph (16), wherein as means for detecting whether said arranging means are received in said receiving area, a sensor which detects a position of said driving block in shift direction is disposed (claim 38). According to the 38th aspect of the present invention, although indirect, it can be sensed whether the arranging means reach the receiving area.
(18) An image forming apparatus including image forming means for forming image on a sheet-shaped medium and means for conveying the sheet-shaped medium on which an image has been formed, wherein the sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus described in any of paragraph (1) to (17) is provided (claim 39). According to the 39th aspect of the present invention, safety can be assured for the image forming apparatus.
(19) A sheet-shaped medium after-treatment apparatus including after-treatment means for an after-treating sheet-shaped medium and conveyance means for conveying the sheet-shaped medium on which after-treatment has been formed, wherein the sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus described in any of paragraph (1) to (17) is provided (claim 40). According to the 40th aspect of the present invention, safety can be assured for the sheet-shaped medium after-treatment apparatus during evacuation of an arranging member.
(20) The sheet-shaped medium after-treatment apparatus described in paragraph (19), said sheet piling means are configured to reciprocate through said discharging means (claim 41). According to the 41st aspect of the present invention, by receiving the arranging means in the main body, aligning performance for the sheet piling means which reciprocate through the discharging means can be enhanced.
(The Third Invention)
(1) A sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus including discharging means for discharging a sheet-shaped medium conveyed therein, sheet piling means for piling a sheet-shaped medium discharged by the discharging means, arranging members for arranging the sheet-shaped medium by interposing therebetween the ends, which are parallel with a sheet-shaped medium discharge direction by said discharging means, of sheet-shaped medium piled on the sheet piling means, wherein said arranging member is supported on a rotating shaft so that its base can rotate freely in certain range of rotation, and wherein posture of said arranging member can be controlled toward arrangement position where said ends are interposed between said arranging members by controlling amount of rotation of the rotating shaft (claim 42). According to the 42nd aspect of the present invention, on arranging operation, the arranging operation can be executed without being affected by direction of and size of curl of the sheet-shaped medium piled on the sheet piling means.
(2) The sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus described in paragraph (1), wherein sorting means for sorting the sheet-shaped medium by moving said sheet piling means or said arranging means by certain amount in shift direction which is perpendicular to the sheet-shaped medium discharge direction are further provided, and wherein, during arranging operation in sorting mode, under the condition that one arranging member rides on top of the sheet-shaped medium constituting previous bundle which have been completely piled and the other arranging member faces said end of the bundle of the sheet-shaped medium at arranging position, when the arranging members arrange sheet-shaped medium so that the ends of the medium which are parallel with discharge direction of the sheet-shaped medium get interposed between the opposed arranging members upon each discharge of the sheet-shaped medium, posture of said other arranging member can be controlled to interpose said ends therebetween based on detection result on posture of said one arranging member which rides on said bundle of the sheet-shaped medium (claim 43). According to the 43rd aspect of the present invention, arranging members arrange the sheet-shaped medium so that arranging portion thereof can surely abut against the end of the sheet-shaped medium without being affected by direction or size of curl of the sheet-shaped medium piled on the sheet piling means.
(3) The sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus described in paragraph (2), wherein, when arranging next bundle of the sheet-shaped medium, ends of the sheet-shaped medium can be interposed between the arranging members by detecting rotation angle of the arranging member riding on said bundle of the sheet-shaped medium from the position of said sheet-piling means (claim 44). According to the 44th aspect of the present invention, the sheet-shaped medium can be reliably arranged by arranging members regardless of direction and amount of curl of the sheet-shaped medium, and the number of the sheet-shaped medium piled on the sheet piling means.
(4) The sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus described in paragraph (2), wherein each arranging member is rotated from rotating position for evacuation, where the sheet-shaped medium piled on the sheet piling means are not disturbed by the arranging member, until rotation of the member is stopped by said certain range of angle, the rotation angles are compared, the arranging member which rides on said sheet-shaped medium is identified from the fact that the arranging member whose rotation angle is smaller than the other corresponds the riding arranging member, and rotation angle of the arranging member is detected, and in this manner, postures of the arranging members are controlled so that ends of the sheet-shaped medium can be interposed therebetween during arranging operation for the next bundle of the sheet-shaped medium (claim 45). According to 45th aspect of the present invention, the sheet-shaped medium can be reliably arranged by the arranging members regardless of direction and amount of curl of the sheet-shaped medium, and the number of the sheet-shaped medium piled on the sheet piling means.
(5) The sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus described in paragraph (4), wherein, if difference between rotation angles compared about each arranging member exceeds certain amount, alarm is triggered (claim 46). According to the 46th aspect of the present invention, even if a serious curl, which can make further arranging operation in sorting mode impossible, is occurred, since further arranging operation in that situation can be prohibited, arranging operation for total bundle can be executed.
(6) The sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus described in any of paragraph (2) to (6), wherein an encoder is disposed at said base of said arranging member so that slit of the encoder can be detected by a plurality of detectors disposed at several other positions (claim 47). According to the 47th aspect of the present invention, when the arranging member rotates upwardly and downwardly about the sliding rotating shaft, since it can be detected whether upward or downward rotation is done, posture position of the arranging member can be properly determined.
(7) The sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus described in paragraph (6), wherein said sensor moves in connection with said arranging member in the direction which is perpendicular with discharge direction of the sheet-shaped medium (claim 48). According to the 48th aspect of the present invention, although position of the arranging member is changed to conform with size of the sheet-shaped medium, posture of arranging member can always be detected.
(8) The sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus described in paragraph (1), wherein the arranging members are controlled so that said arranging position corresponding to the number of the sheet-shaped medium piled on said sheet-shaped means is taken (claim 49). According to the 49th aspect of the present invention, since arranging portion of the arranging member can certainly abuts against ends of the sheet-shaped medium under arrangement, arrangement can be surely executed regardless of direction of curl.
(9) The sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus described in paragraph (1), wherein, during simple piling mode, if certain number of the sheet-shaped medium is to be discharged onto said sheet piling means, said free end of one arranging member is put on said sheet-shaped medium, posture of said arranging member is detected, and, based on this data, said arranging member can be changed in its posture to a position where said ends are interposed between said arranging members (claim 50). According to the 50th aspect of the present invention, arrangement for simple piling can be executed without being affected by direction or amount of curl of the sheet-shaped medium piled on the sheet piling means.
(10) The sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus described in paragraph (1), wherein, during simple piling mode, if certain number of the sheet-shaped medium is to be discharged onto said sheet piling means, each free end of two arranging members opposed in the direction perpendicular to discharge direction of the sheet-shaped medium is put on said sheet-shaped medium, posture of said arranging member is detected, and, based on this data, said arranging member can be changed in its posture to said position where said ends are interposed between said arranging members (claim 51). According to the 51st aspect of the present invention, arrangement can be reliably executed in that arranging portion of the arranging members surely abut against ends of the sheet-shaped medium without being affected by direction or amount of curl of the sheet-shaped medium piled on the sheet piling means.
(11) The sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus described in paragraph (10), wherein arranging member""s posture is adjusted to interpose said ends of the sheet-shaped medium therebetween based on position of the arranging member, among said two arranging members, whose free end side is lower than the other (claim 52). According to the 52nd aspect of the present invention, arrangement can be reliably executed because arranging portion of the arranging members surely abut against ends of the sheet-shaped medium without being affected by direction or amount of curl of the sheet-shaped medium piled on sheet piling means.
(12) The sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus described in any of paragraph (9) to (11), wherein time interval for discharging the sheet-shaped medium is lengthened by delaying discharge timing for the sheet-shaped medium from said discharging means, and posture of said arranging member is detected and adjusted during the time interval for discharging (claim 63). According to the 53rd aspect of the present invention, time for detecting or adjusting the posture of the arranging member is secured.
(13) The sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus described in paragraph (12), wherein, for delaying said discharge timing, conveyance velocity on which the sheet-shaped medium conveyed into is reduced (claim 54). According to the 54th aspect of the present invention, time for detecting or adjusting the posture of the arranging member is secured.
(14) The sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus described in paragraph (10), wherein difference between positions (heights) of said each free end side of said two arranging member above said sheet-shaped medium exceeds certain value, alarm is triggered (claim 55). According to the 55th aspect of the present invention, by being notified by alarm, piling of the sheet-shaped medium on the sheet piling means without any extra arrangement by operator is avoidable.
(15) A sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus including discharging means for discharging a sheet-shaped medium conveyed therein, sheet piling means for piling the sheet-shaped medium discharged by the discharging means, arranging members for arranging the sheet-shaped medium by interposing therebetween the ends, which are parallel with the sheet-shaped medium discharge direction by said discharging means, of the sheet-shaped medium piled on the sheet piling means, wherein sorting mode in which sorting the sheet-shaped medium by moving said sheet piling means or said arranging member by certain amount in shift direction which is perpendicular to the sheet-shaped medium discharge direction is possible, base of said arranging member is supported on the rotating shaft, and, by controlling rotating amount of the rotating shaft, said arranging member can be displaced to arranging position where said ends of the sheet-shaped medium is located between said arranging members or to rotating position for evacuation which is at a distance from top surface of said sheet-shaped medium, so that the sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus is configured to arbitrarily control said rotating position for evacuation (claim 56). According to the 56th aspect of the present invention, during shift operation of sheet piling means, arranging member can be reliably and rapidly evacuated without being affected by direction of curl of the sheet-shaped medium piled on the sheet piling means.
(16) The sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus described in paragraph (15), wherein during operations of arranging previous bundle of sheets, evacuation angle for arranging member resting on the sheet-shaped medium on said sheet piling means from said evacuation position to said resting position on said sheet-shaped medium is memorized, then, during operation of arranging next bundle, total value of the memorized angle plus additional value is Bet as an evacuation angle of said arranging member (claim 57). According to the 57th aspect of this invention, it is possible to evacuate said arranging means reliably and rapidly during operation of shifting sheet piling means without being affected by curling direction, curling amount, and the number of piled sheets of sheet-shaped medium piled on sheet piling means.
(17) The sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus described in paragraph (16), wherein said evacuation angle was determined on the basis of position of the arranging member, among said two arranging members, whose free end side is located higher than the other (claim 58). According to invention of 58th aspect of this invention, it is possible to evacuate said arranging means reliably and rapidly during operation of shifting the sheet piling means without being affected by unevenly occurring curl direction, curling amount, and the number of piled sheets of the sheet-shaped medium piled on the sheet piling means.
(18) The sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus described in paragraph (15), wherein said rotating position for evacuation is determined in response to the number of the piled sheet-shaped medium on said sheet piling means (claim 59). According to the 59th aspect of the present invention, it is possible to evacuate said arranging means reliably and rapidly for any image forming apparatus.
(19) An image forming apparatus including image forming means for performing image forming on a sheet-shaped medium and conveyance means for conveying the sheet-shaped medium on which image has been formed, wherein the sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus described in any of paragraph (1) to (18) is provided (claim 60). According to the 60th aspect of the present invention, it is possible to arrange a curled sheet-shaped medium by the arranging member for the image forming apparatus.
(20) A sheet-shaped medium after-treatment apparatus including after-treatment means for performing after-treatment on a sheet-shaped medium and conveyance means for conveying the sheet-shaped medium on which after-treatment has been done, wherein the sheet-shaped medium aligning apparatus described in any of paragraph (1) to (18) is provided (claim 61). According to the 61st aspect of the present invention, it is possible to arrange a curled sheet-shaped medium by an arranging member for the sheet-shaped medium after-treatment apparatus.